ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Brandon 10/Brandon 10: Alien Force
Hey guys and im going to write Brandon 10: Alien Force soon. For some users this is a big deal so heres a blog to tell you guys about the new series and some following announcements. Brandon 10: Alien Force is a new series taking off from where from the final episode of Brandon 10. Brandon 10 is now 15 yrs old and carries his new and improved omnitrix. Along with his best friend, Coco, he fights evil aliens as new alien forms such as Swampfire, Humungousaur, Echo Echo and More. A lot of stuff happens in this series but it isnt as good as the next one. There will be new characters and locations as well and it will be great. Now for the Announcements: *The Episode List will possibly be removed until the episodes actually air. *Some users already know some aliens i will use so please do NOT tell anyone until they actually appear or are mentioned. *Users that know already are waited upon for an epic video game that will appear soon but please know that it will appear when Alien Force is over and i am in the second season of my next series. *If Episodes are postponed or removed it is because I am buzy and can not do them at that current time or at all. *If I use anyones aliens or locations or etc it is because i have permission if i dont they i porbally didnt know. *In a following episode, there will be a crossover so if anyone wants to be in it please type in your comments. Series that have aliens, characters and etc related to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien will not be excepted. More Infomation on this event will be posted later on. *If anyone has any ideas for an apperance cause i like the one i recived (special thanks to Batking30) but im still not sure then leave your comments in the comment section. This also applies for anything! If you have any ideas about anything related to Brandon 10 please leave them in the comment section. *Unlike the Orginial Series, Brandon 10: Alien Force will be in Dialogue Form!!! Brandon 10 might be rewriten in dialogue form later on. *If anyone has any questions please type them in the comment section. Here are a few questions you might ask that a will answer: #Since Brandon 10 appeared around Ben 10: Alien Force on TV doesnt really mean it took place during Ben 10: Alien Force and that Brandon 10: Alien Force will not accur during Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. #If you already saw, I removed Ultimate forms from Alien Force because I figured that that wouldnt introduce the aliens as well and since Alien Force didnt appear when ultimate aliens appeared. #Some Users might ask if Coco replaces Gwen in the series due to the orginal series and yes he does but not in the way where he is a girl cause he's not! Anyway because of that it is unasure if there will be any other main characters that take part in Brandon's Team. A Question and Answer (Q/A) will be added later on for users (and non-members) if they have any questions not relating to this introduction and the begining of Brandon 10: Alien Force. It is unknown if it will be a blog or article. NEW Brandon 10: Alien Force is now OFFICIAL and has its own pages here! The "Crossover Episode" might or might not be cancelled/postponed until the next series. Sorry :( New Episode every''' '''FRIDAY!!! I, Brandon 10, has returned from my break and will continue working on Brandon 10: AF Thank You and I hope you enjoy the series. Sincercly Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Blog posts Category:Series